Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi?
G'Kar and Marcus continue searching for Garibaldi, pursued by agents of the Centauri. Sheridan tries to return to "life" with the help of the mysterious being Lorien. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Jeff Conaway as Zack Allan *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander Guest Starring *Wayne Alexander as Lorien *Lenny Citrano as Isaac *Anthony DeLongis as Harry *Wortham Krimmer as Emperor Cartagia *Damian London as Minister Virini Featuring *Ardwight Chamberlain as Ambassador Ulkesh *Rick Scarry as Centauri Cast Notes *Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Lennier, Marcus Cole, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction Dr. Stephen Franklin records a log about the current situation, despondent about it. As he finishes, Lennier arrives and tells him that he is breaking a confidence, but someone has to know that there is something wrong with Delenn. On Z'ha'dum, John Sheridan, in a dream, is trapped in the grip of an entity made of light. Waking up, he finds himself with the strange alien once more. Sheridan wants to escape, but the alien is more interested in philosophical questions. The alien finally reveals that his name is Lorien, and that Sheridan is quite dead. Act I Sheridan does not believe that he is dead. Lorien asks him what the last thing he remembers is; Sheridan recalls jumping and falling. However, he can't remember hitting the bottom. Lorien surmises that he is either still falling, or he has hit the bottom and died. The other explanation is that he is caught between moments, caught between the ticks of a clock. Angry, Sheridan demands to know who he is. Sheridan finds himself back with the light entity briefly. On a rainy planet, G'Kar meets a salvage dealer over a part of Michael Garibaldi's Starfury that he recovered and sold. When the dealer refuses to talk about how he found it, G'Kar prevents him from getting up, which prompts the bar owner to come by. He tries to remove G'Kar from the bar under the guise of keeping order in his establishment. G'Kar doesn't intend to leave and, when the bar owner's people try to remove him, Marcus Cole reveals himself and a bar fight ensues. They escape, but the bar owner calls over a Centauri soldier and tells him he might have something for him. Franklin visits Delenn. Delenn has not been eating for a week, and while that would not be a problem for a Minbari, Delenn's half-Human physiology cannot cope with it. Delenn admits to Franklin that she was afraid that Anna Sheridan was alive and that she is responsible for Sheridan going to Z'ha'dum. She thanks Franklin for his concern, but she will continue fasting. Act II Lying low, Cole and G'Kar discuss their next move. G'Kar wasn't aware that Cole had been following him, and Cole explains that he wanted to look for Garibaldi, too. Since Cole is less conspicuous, he proposes to question the salvager. Meanwhile, the Centauri guards show pictures of Narn to the bar owner, and he identifies G'Kar who is wanted dead or alive. He asks which pays more. Ivanova assigns Franklin to go through Sheridan's effects, deciding what to store and what to send back to Earth. He finds a recording regarding Delenn, and calls her to show it to her. The recording shows Sheridan's feelings about the recent actions taken against Earth, and eventually how he realised his feelings for Delenn. After the recording ends, Delenn finds new strength to carry on. Returning to G'Kar, Cole reveals all the information he obtained from the salvager. G'Kar plans to head out to where the fighter was found, and wants Cole to head back to Babylon 5. He needs their resources to continue, and believes that finding Garibaldi is a personal mission. Cole reluctantly leaves him. Shortly after, the Centauri stun and capture G'Kar. Act III Delenn calls the White Star fleet to Babylon 5 with the intention of mounting a full scale attack on Z'ha'dum. On Centauri Prime, Londo is woken in the middle of the night and summoned by the Emperor. He presents a gift to Londo – the captured G'Kar. Londo is absolutely stunned at the "gift," but manages to thank the Emperor when prompted. Cartagia asks G'Kar is he has anything to say, but G'Kar simply asks if he knows where Mr. Garibaldi is. Speaking of Garibaldi, he is in a round, windowless room raging against his imprisonment. A voice constantly asks him what he remembers after leaving Babylon 5. Unable to remember, Garibaldi gets even more angry and tears the arm off a chair and starts smashing lights. Garibaldi is sedated by gas, and is then checked on by a man in a Psi Corps uniform. Act IV Londo visits G'Kar is prison alone. Londo is still stunned to see him there, but then composes himself and notes that G'Kar was vulnerable leaving Babylon 5. After Londo explains the slow death he will endure at Cartagia's hands, G'Kar asks if it would please Londo. Londo frankly admits he would not wish that on him, not now or even at the height of his anger for him. Londo calls the Emperor a madman and proposes that G'Kar help him to eliminate Cartagia. It would require him to suffer for awhile, while Londo watches, until the time is right when Londo will act. G'Kar is silent, and Londo takes it as agreement and starts to leave. Then, G'Kar notes that Londo did not ask the price for his help. Londo points out that G'Kar is in no position to bargain, but G'Kar notes that neither is Londo. In exchange for helping to depose Cartagia, G'Kar wants Narn to be free. Londo agrees. On Z'ha'dum, Sheridan, followed by Lorien, is exploring and finds himself back at the fire he made. He wants Lorien's help to escape, but Lorien says he must submit to his situation. Sheridan needs to get back to the war since there are thousands of people dying. Asking if Lorien cares, he says he does since he does not want to see his "children" fight. Sheridan presses this and asks if he is one of the First Ones. Lorien corrects him – he is "the" First One. Act V Lorien explains he knows the way out, but is waiting for someone to talk to, but no one had made it this far until now. He also explains that the Shadows know he's there, and, in fact, he's the reason they come back to the planet when they're driven off. They think they show respect, but he says they don't understand anymore. Sheridan realizes the light being from his dream earlier was him, though Lorien only says "perhaps." He changes the subject by bluntly telling him that he has a piece of Vorlon inside him. Sheridan gets a flash of Kosh, too, and says he told him to jump. Lorien explains Vorlons travel in other beings for convenience. He then states the problem: both the Vorlon and Sheridan want to cling to life, both afraid to die. Lorien says that he is not trying to live, but desperately running from death, caught in between life and death. As Sheridan's vision becomes darker, Lorien says he needs to have something worth living for. Lorien cannot create life, but can "breathe on the embers." Succumbing to the darkness, Sheridan holds onto the one thing he has worth living for – Delenn. Memorable quotes DVD release This episode, along with the other episodes from season four, has been released on DVD with extensive special features. External Links * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 4 episodes